Donkey Kong Racing
Donkey Kong Racing was a game that was in production on the Nintendo GameCube but after Rareware's sale to Microsoft, the game was ditched until it was picked up by Vined Inc. in 2008 and moved to the Wii due to the ending era of the GameCube. Development Much of the game had been completed, however Vined Inc. gave the characters a cosmetic makeover, they added new characters and more animal buddies to ride on. As the game was originally created for the GameCube the controls and formatting had to be completely redone by Vined Inc. Controls The game is played with either the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. The Animal buddies are steered by using the Control stick and the A button can be used to make the animal buddy go faster however if the animal buddies' stamina runs out then they stop where they are until it is fully recovered. By pressing on the B button each of the animal buddies has a special move which can attack other players such as Rambi's horn attack on other players. The attacks can either damage foes which brings down their stamina or stop them temporarily. The players can also pick up a variety of items, by pressing the Z button you can launch the items against other players or use them on yourself depending on what the item is. Playable Characters Kongs *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Tiny Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Lanky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *'Sumo Kong' *'Cranky Kong' Kremlings *'King K. Rool' *'Kip' *'Kass' *'Kalypso' *'Kritter' *'Kludge' *'Kopter' *'Klump' Misc *'Tiptup' *'Pipsy' *'T.T.' *'Bumper' Ridable Characters The game is divided into three types of levels Land levels which take place on the land, sky levels which take place in the sky and water levels which take place in the water. They all have different types of animal buddies to ride, there are 10 animal buddies in each category. Land Levels *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' - Rambi has a horn attack which reduces foes stamina *'Winky the Frog' - Winky can jump on top of foes, which stops them *'Expresso the Ostrich' - Expresso can peck foes which stops them shortly and does minimal damage to Stamina *'Rattly the Rattlesnake' - Rattly extends his tail and trips over foes, stopping them *'Squitter the Spider' - Squitter shoots a web and stops foes in their tracks *'Ellie the Elephant' - Ellie shoots water which pushes back foes *'Expresso II' - Expresso II is slower but stronger than Expresso she too pecks foes. *'Hoofer' - Hoofer smashes foes to do damage to their stamina. *'Giant Neek' - Giant Neeks can trip others with their tails, Ellie is also scared of them, she runs away from them very fast, sometimes forward sometimes backwards. *'Giant Klaptrap' - Giant Klaptraps bite foes reducing their stamina Flying Levels Some of these animal buddies carry you instead of you riding on them, these are noted by a (!) next to their name *'Squawks the Parrot' (!) - Squawks can shoot out eggs reducing foe's stamina *'Flapper' (!) - Flapper can shoot honey stopping foes *'Parry' (!) - Parry can peck foes reducing their stamina *'Quawks'(!) - Quawks drops barrels on foes stopping them *'Zinger' - Zinger stings foes reducing their stamina *'Necky' - Necky shoots out nuts at foes reducing their stamina *'Banana Bird' - Banana birds send out flying banana peels causing foes to "slip" *'Helibird'(!) - Helibirds headbutt foes stopping them *'Booty Bird' - Booty Birds spit things like coins at foes reducing their stamina *'Buzz' - Buzz use their tail to cut foes reducing stamina Water levels *'Enguarde the Swordfish' - Enguarde stabs foes reducing stamina *'Clapper the Seal' - Clapper spits lava at foes reducing stamina *'Glimmer the Anglerfish' - Glimmer shines a bright light stopping foes *'Glower' - Glower shine a bright light stopping foes *'Orco' - Orco headbutts foes reducing stamina *'Nibbla' - Nibbla bites into foes reducing stamina *'Jellyfish' - Jellyfish shock foes stopping them *'Bubbler' - Bubbler sprays ink at foes stopping them *'Bounty Bass' - Bounty Bass spit things like coins at foes reducing stamina *'Bazza' - Bazzas chomp into foes reducing their stamina. Items Various items can be picked up and used against foes or on yourself to enhance movement or strength. *'Peanut Popguns' - Peanut Popguns automatically lock on to the player in front and shoot. They reduce stamina and stop foes. There is one shot in each popgun. *'Coconut Gun' - Coconut Guns shoot a powerful coconut forward. They do not lock on and are destroyed if they hit a wall. *'Pineapple Launcher' - Pineapple Launchers slow the player down while they are held but once they are shot they lock onto the player in first and smash them, stopping them and reducing stamina. *'Feather Cross bow' - Feather cross bows are shot forward, they stick into foes and make the player get slower and slower over a short period of time before disappearing. *'Grape Shooter ' - Grape shooters are found only on land levels, they spit grape juice on the road ahead of them this causes the animal buddies to slip. *'Crystal Coconut' - It causes the player to become invincible and can withstand any attack. *'Golden Feather' - Golden feathers cause the player to get a temporary speed boost. *'Camera' - The camera blinds foes and stops them temporarily. *'Orange Grenade' - When thrown they blow up and stop any foes that may have been hit by the explosion *'Golden Banana' - They cause the animal buddy to double in size and they can damage any foes in front by walking near them. *'Battle Crown' - Battle Crowns are placed on the animal buddy's head and they temporarily double their attacking power *'Bongo' - Bongos are played by the player on top of the animal buddy, they send out shock waves which stops all foes in their tracks. *'Banana Bunch' - These are on land levels only, the bananas are thrown out onto the course which when run over causes players to spin out of control and stop. Levels Land Levels *'Donkey Kong Island' - The Island appears as a level where the players race around the beach and into Donkey's mouth, they race around this small jungle. *'Jungle Japes' - The players race around the area which has appeared in many Donkey Kong titles. They race through the jungle and the cave. *'Timber Island' - The players race around the island which was seen in the Diddy Kong Racing games. Over the beaches, it's the entire island compacted. *'Banana Fairy Island' - The players shrunk for this one, they race around the Banana Fairy Island and go inside of their castle. *'Northern Krempisphere' - The players race around the ruins at the Northern Krempisphere with the brothers bear in the background cheering. *'Metal Krocodile Isle' - The Kremling's metal island from Donkey Kong 64. The players ride up and around the metallic island, passing through Frantic Factory. *'Gorilla Glacier' - Players race around the frozen peak of Donkey Kong Island. *'Temple Tempest' - Players race around the Temple from Vine Valley. *'Gangplank Galleon' - Players race around King K. Rool's ship from Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. *'Chimp Caverns' - You race around the mines found on Donkey Kong Island. *'Big Ape City' - The city from Donkey Kong Land, players race around the streets and a construction site on Donkey Kong Island. *'Angry Aztec' - The pyramids and sand and caves from Donkey Kong Island. *'Crocodile Cauldron' - The lava pits of crocodile cauldron must be swerved around in order to race here. *'Krazy Kremland' - The players go through the evil amusement park, in some parts the animal buddy jumps in the roller coaster cart to ride, they cannot attack while in the carts. *'K. Rool's Keep' - The lair of the evil K.Rool it is full of evil parrots and Kremlings which jump out in front of your animal buddy, use attacks to get rid of them. Water Levels *'Krem Quay' - The marshy swamps slow down all players in this underwater level. *'Krocodile Island' - The submerged island which was the base of the Kremlings, you race around and through the former island. *'Krempishere river' - The rivers and waterfalls of the Northern Krempisphere serve as a rough level. *'Aqua World' - The Aquatic area from DK: King of Swing, filled with enemy Nibblas which attacks racers. *'Jungle Lakebed' - The players race around the first aquatic level from Donkey Kong Country. *'Poison Pond' - The Poison pond from Kremkroc Industries, Inc. has been temporarily cleaned up to be used as a level. It is still green in color. *'Funky's Fishing' - The mini game from the Game Boy Advance remake poses a serious threat to the players weaving and out of the hooks. *'Gloomy Galleon' - The fourth stage from Donkey Kong 64'' is mainly aquatic and works well as an underwater racing area. Race under with the mermaids.'' *'Great Ape Lakes' - A series of lakes in the Northern Krempishere. They replaced the island of Mekanos in Donkey Kong Land III. The ruins of the island are found here. *'Jetty Jitters' - You swim around in the lakes from the Primate plains with Klasps falling down around players. *'Kremlantis' - A semi submerged island. Underneath the island is a treasure trove of architecture, rich with history and more people. *'Aqua World' - You travel first down a large waterfall before falling into a submerged deep area with cartoon Nibblas attacking racer. Air Levels *'Brambles' - Flying through the vine thorns of the brambles, if you touch the thorns then you loose stamina. *'Hot Head Hop' - Flying around the lava filled area, be sure to avoid geysers of steam and spits of lava. *'Queen B's hive' - The honey filled hives of Queen B. and King Sting prove to be a difficult level. A simple touch on the honey makes racers stuck. *'Wild West World' - The Wild Western area from DK: King of Swing, watch out for the Tornado which can suck you up. *'Space' - The players fly around in space, the main part of the race takes place around the Planet Planteen seen from DK: Jungle Climber. The banana aliens can be seen looking up at the racers, whether Xananab is there is unknown. *'Tree Top Town' - The players fly around the town from Vine Valley, swooping in between houses and flying over bridges. *'Gusty Glade' - The windy level from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2 sends you back and forth, try and fly against the wind. Battle Mode Animal Buddies There is a battle mode which is land only, the only items available are the five guns and the players battle it out. When the animals stamina runs out then they are removed from the battle. In battle mode all the animals stamina is set to 5. Land Battles In Land Battles the players are off their Animal Buddies and fight alone, they can punch and kick or their variation of them and take away stamina. It takes 10 hits to remove one stamina. However the guns are available and they can take away stamina in one hit. Wi-Fi Capabilities The game can connect online and up to six players can compete in one race or five players can compete in one battle. There is no leaderboard or anything like that and anybody can battle against others by clicking random match which puts them in a random match. Alternatively they can enter friend codes to find friends to battle with. During an online match players can talk through the Wii microphone if they are playing with friends, however they can send pre-designated messages to anybody, just tap the C button and a speech bubble above your character has your message. There is a fifty character limit (including spaces) Reception Fans were glad to finally see the game released, however some traditionalists were not happy with the inclusion of Jungle Beat animal buddies. Some people thought that the game was a crossover between Diddy Kong Racing and Mario Kart and offered nothing new, fans retaliated by pointing out that the Animal Buddies have individual attacks something that the karts, planes, boats and bikes of the other two series can not do, they also point out the Land battles. Trivia *Hackers discovered scraped data for Swanky Kong, Xananab and Klubba why they were deleted is unknown *In the original Rare trailer a mini Rambi was shown however there are no items to make players smaller *In the original trailer Expresso II was not yet created an it was just a purple Expresso. *An Adventure Mode was planned however it was scrapped due to time constraints. *In the background of the Big Ape City level Baby Mario is riding around in a remote control car, a reference to another Vined inc. game Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:2008 Category:Wii Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Donkey Kong (series)